Chloe's Predicament
by InsaneDoodleGirl
Summary: Chloe's dad is going to Metropolis for a few months on a business trip, and Lana and Chloe will be staying at the Kent farm. Which of the two girls will Clark fall for? And how does Lex fit in to all of this? I did minor adjustments to the 1 ch. R&R!


Hey. I did some adjustments. If you want to read it, that's fine. If not, that's fine too. Just had to make it perfect and decided to use some of your advice. Thank you for the reviews, especially Megan for pointing out some things that I missed. Thank you all!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Please don't sue. I have nothing anyway. The only thing that you'll get is my big fat pig! Hint: He doesn't taste good! .I think.  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
It's just a normal average day. Yup, just a normal average day of being kicked out of my own home. And guess whose fault this is? Lex Luthor, the single most loathed person in Smallville. Now he has also become the most hated man in my mind.  
  
"Dad, you have to be kidding me! He's shipping you off to Metropolis? Why? His business is in Smallville now. He can't do this! Can't you be transferred or something so you can stay here? Or, even better, take me with you to Metropolis! Please Dad, don't leave me here!"  
  
My father sighed, trying to explain as best as he could, but knowing that it was useless. "Chloe, he's my boss. Bosses tend to have control over their employees. I can't just tell him that I'm not going. He's even giving me a bonus for this. I can't pass that up. Not that we're poor, it'll just be nice to have a little extra money under our belt."  
  
"Fine, if there's no way of getting out of this, then take me with you Dad! I don't mind leaving Smallville for a few months. It'll be nice! And I can get all of my school assignments through email." Frankly, I'm desperate to leave Smallville; I just need to clear my head of Clark. Liking the boy just takes too much work and causes too many headaches and heartbreaks for one person to handle. I just need some extra time to gather my thoughts and try to forget about the pain he caused me. If only my dad could understand!  
  
Speaking firmly, my dad responded with, "You know I can't do that. You can't learn your lessons online, and even if you can," my dad said quickly, knowing I could explain how easy lessons would be online, "where would Lana go? It would be best if you and Lana stay in Smallville." With that, the discussion ended and all hope was lost as I stood and listened to his compromise sharply, ready to intervene with amendments that would need to be made for us both to be happy. "Now, I have discussed this with Lex. We both felt uncomfortable with you and Lana staying here alone for three or four months", just as I was about to tell him how responsible Lana and I both were, he continued, "so Lex has offered to let you and Lana stay with him until I return."  
  
Ew God no! I can not believe my own father, the person that's supposed to know me best, even considered asking me if I'd like to stay with the infamous Lex Luthor. He's a spoiled, rich boy whom I've never spoken more than five words to, (not to mention, I refuse to be pushed out a window again). As an answer I gave him a hard, deadly glare and folded my arms across my chest.  
  
"Alright. I'll take that as a no," my dad said, obviously not caring much who I stay with, as long as they have parents and he knows them. "Well, how about you and Lana stay with the Ross family? You're still friends with Pete, right?"  
  
Rolling my eyes, I signaled to him that I am still friends with Pete. But wait. If my father is willing to let me stay with a friend, then maybe he'll allow me to stay with Clark. Sighing, I began contemplating with myself. .I know. I know. I said that I didn't want to deal with Clark anymore, but if I have to stay in Smallville, then I might as well take advantage of this time to be alone with Clark. Who knows? He may fall for me in the time we have together. After all, there's no harm in trying (other than my heart being shattered yet again, but I'll just try not to think of that). Even if my plan doesn't work out, look on the bright side, I won't have to stay with Lex! Alright, normally, I wouldn't really mind staying with Lex, for a price, (maybe an interview. I could discover the many dark sides in the Luthor life. Ah, I can see the headings now.). It's just, he's forcing my father away for four months, and told us the night before my father leaves. (I'm starting to think that the meteors have affected him more than we all thought. Certainly explains a lot, I'll have to investigate!) Most of all, he's a playboy! I wouldn't feel very comfortable staying at his house while he's rolling around with some rich little slut. Even if his mansion is huge and I wouldn't have to hear them or anything, it's just unnerving! And I am not walking in on them! I'll gladly stay at Clark's house anytime thanks!  
  
"I wouldn't mind staying with Pete's family, but Lana might feel uncomfortable there, not really knowing them as well as I do. I was actually thinking more on the lines of the Kent family. After all, both Lana and I are friends with Clark. Lana's also met his parents so there would be no need for introductions, and the situation would be less uncomfortable for her." Very good excuse, if I must say so myself!  
  
My dad stood there, pondering for a moment. "I suppose that'll be alright. Good idea Chloe. Now you go tell Lana where you two are staying and start packing your things. I have to be in Metropolis by 1:00 so I don't miss the first meeting, so I'll drop you two off at the Kent's at 10:30, just to be safe. I'll go call them up now."  
  
Turning, I left the room to go pack. I am truly happy, ecstatic really. I, Chloe Sullivan, get to stay at Clark Kent's house for 3 or 4 months. Yet there's only one huge problem.  
  
"Hey Chloe, I overheard you and your dad talking about his trip to Metropolis. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just about to do my laundry when I-"  
  
"Lana, its fine, at least I don't have to explain anything to you now. Let's hurry and pack so my dad isn't late for his first meeting in Metropolis." Lana smiled, gratefully, happy that I wasn't angry with her, and set off to our room to pack.  
  
Lana: perfectly sweet, kind, innocent, best friend any person could ever have and best girl friend Lana. Sure, I enjoy having Lana as a roommate, she is a good friend, and she's always concerned about everyone, (which I know is very sweet, but it annoys me to no end). But what makes her unbearable is the fact that Clark has always been madly in love with her, ever since the day he met her. As much as I want to, I can't hate her, and I most certainly can't hate Clark. My eyes see only him, while everyone else is a blur of colors and he is the only one who stands out against the crowd. Every detail on his beautiful body is engraved vividly into my mind, and I yearn for him so. Although I want him to notice me, to like me, love me, it's only a dream. Every sensation, every emotion I want him to feel towards me, he feels towards Lana. With Lana and me staying at the Kent farm, Clark will be following Lana around all the time trying to impress her. He'll never even notice that there's another girl in his house. Never notice the girl watching him from afar, pining for him day and night, and gazing at his thick, untamed brown hair, his strong hands, smooth skin and muscular body. I love everything about him, all but one: his undying affection for Lana Lang.  
  
I slow my packing rate while my thought deepens and it dawns on me: I'll just be helping him become closer to Lana. Sighing, I look down, shame washing over me. I can't believe that I thought that I could persuade him to like me. .I guess that Clark and Lana were just meant to be together.  
  
As Lana and I finished packing our things, my dad was running behind, as usual. Before I could tell him to hurry up, the doorbell rang. Slightly irritated, I walked over to answer it. When I opened the door, I really wished that I hadn't. Lex Luthor stood leaning on our doorframe, his usual smirk placed on his face. I stared blankly at him, closed the door, and walked away. Chuckling silently to myself, I walked to my dad's room. If only I could have seen his face when I slammed the door in his face! "Dad, Lex Luthor's at the door. I think he wants to talk to you about something."  
  
As my father hurriedly thumped down the stairs, Lex opened the door for himself, his face showing more amusement rather than fury. "Mr. Sullivan, I thoroughly advise you to teach your daughter manners before you allow her to interact with human beings." His eyes lingered on me, tease swimming in the oceans surrounding his pupils. Slightly baffled by this amusement, I glared intensely at him, more forceful than need be.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, my apologies for my daughter," my dad said quickly, sending me one of his more famous glares at me. "Please, come in. I'm guessing that you didn't come here to have my daughter slam a door in your face. So, tell me your official purpose for visiting our humble home."  
  
Turning his attention back to my father, he spoke. "Well, I thought that I might help you and drive these two to my mansion. After all, they are staying there, if I'm not mistaken." Lex glanced over in my direction and saw the look of pure disgust on my face. "And in the case of you two have decided to stay somewhere else, and then I'll gladly drive you there instead."  
  
Just as I was about to decline his offer, my father chirped in, "Thank you Lex for the offer. I am running behind yet again, and need more time to pack. I'm sure that Chloe and Lana will be very polite and courteous to you." My father had managed to emphasize polite and courteous, and had been looking at me while saying it. Sighing, I gathered my things and told Lana that we were leaving. And thus, my adventure begins.  
  
What do you think? Please review! Good, bad, another chapter? Please review. 


End file.
